Eurus
by BellaGreyHerondale
Summary: La noche en la que nací llovió, había rayos por el cielo y el caer de los truenos se escuchaba hasta en los lugares más escondidos del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

La noche en la que nací llovió, había rayos por el cielo y el caer de los truenos se escuchaba hasta en los lugares más escondidos del mundo.

Un grito lleno todo el instituto de Nueva York, durante algunos segundos el lugar se quedó en silencio esperando alguna reacción del recién nacido bebé, fue justo en ese momento cuando un llanto inundo los tímpanos de todos en aquel lugar, fue justo en ese momento en el que cometí mi primer error en el mundo.

Durante mis primeros dos días de nacida estuve en brazos de mi madre, hasta el tercero… Cuando ella me abandonó en la puerta de la casa de mi padre, con tan solo una manta blanco cubriéndome y una nota hacia mi padre. Esas dos cosas son el único recuerdo de que tengo madre.

Crecí en diversos hogares, sin conocer a nadie. El único contacto humano que tuve... Fue mi padre.

Con lo único que crecí fue con un ideal... Venganza


	2. Consumir

Título: Eurus

Summary:La noche en la que nací llovió, había rayos por el cielo y el caer de los truenos se escuchaba hasta en los lugares más escondidos del mundo.

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Claire, los demás son inventados por algunas personas de grupos de rol.

Los dejo con la lectura.

 **Capítulo 1: Consumir**

— _-Papá—Le digo corriendo a sus brazos él me toma en los suyos y me da giros en el aire, mis carcajadas llenan la playa. Puedo sentir la brilla llegándome a la cara, me bajo corriendo hacia la casa, entro y subo a mi habitación con una sonrisa. Escucho sus pisadas detrás de mi.—No papá, no me vas a encontrar.—Le grito y me meto en uno de los cuartos y me escondo en el closet, aguanto la respiración escuchando como la puerta se abre, veo la sombra de mi padre entrar y una pequeña risa escapa de mis labios. Escucho como sale del cuarto al no encontrarme y salgo para ser atacada por mi padre, rompiendo en risas. Esto es lo único que necesito… Es el hogar deseado, todo lo que quiero. O quizás no, me falta mi madre._

Me despierto sobresaltada al escuchar el trueno fuera de mi ventana, me enderezo en la cama sentándome sobre ella. Veo las gotas de lluvia escurrir por el cristal de la ventana, los rayos iluminan el cielo y caen en el suelo causando incendios en algunos lados y en otros dejando manchas negras, nunca he entendido como es que el fuego puede sobrevivir bajo la lluvia, es como si el agua alimentará la llama de destrucción que ha sido creada por los efectos colaterales de la misma lluvia.

Eso es como una metáfora, creas el arma homicida pero no creas algo que pueda destruirla. Escucho las pisadas fuera de mi habitación, hago una meca y me pongo ropa para irme a entrenar. La puerta se abre cuando termino de tender la cama, alzo la mirada y lo miro directamente a sus ojos negros como el cielo del infierno.

—Eurus… pensé que estarías aun dormida—Niego con la cabeza y mi mirada se dirige hacia la ventana, la lluvia está en su pleno apogeo y así seguirá por un largo tiempo.

—Dijiste que entrenábamos al amanecer.—Murmuro volviendo mi mirada hacia él—Supongo que eso es ahora, aunque parece ser que nadie imagino que iba a llover. Pero no dejaremos que eso interfiera… ¿Verdad, padre? La lluvia no evita que las cosas sucedan—Paso por su lado sin verle a la cara, camino y veo los cuadros colgados en la blanca pared. Fotos de mi padre, mías y de los dos juntos.

No conozco el rostro de mi madre, solo la he imaginado en sueños como si fuera más bien o flash back de lo que en realidad paso; siempre que duermo la veo a ella con sus labios pintados de un rojo cereza, las ondas negras cayéndole a los lados del rostro y sus ojos negros brillando mientras me miran a los ojos; la he dibujado pero mi padre nunca me dirá así es ella o solo es un invento mío por tener una figura materna a la cual aferrarme.

Entro a la cocina viendo directamente el fefrí, cuando era niña mi padre tenía dibujos míos colgado en él, pero después del incendio todo cambio incluyendo esos pequeños detalles en donde había cosas que recordaran la inocencia de un niño. Yo jamás volví a ser inocente después de lo que hice.

Prendo la estufa para que se caliente el agua del té, veo el agua comenzar a sacar burbujas en señal de que ya está lista, paso mi mano por arriba de la olla sintiendo el vapor en la palma.

Cierro los ojos sin ninguna fuerza; comienzo a pensar en mi infancia y me transporto hacia alla.

 _Corro de Lexy riendo mientras escucho sus ladridos a los lejos, es mi perrita solo un año más grande que yo. Mi abuela Lilith suele traerlos cuando me viene a cuidar, perro Axel corre un poco más atrás de ella. Los dos son de color negro, solo que Axel tiene manchas castañas y los ojos miel, mientras que Lexy los tiene negros. Corro hacia ella y le agarro la cara entre mis manos mientras Axel me lame. Miro a mi padre venir a lo lejos y me alejo de los perros con velocidad; a él nunca le ha gustado que juegue con los perros._

 _Entro corriendo a la casa y me siento frente a la chimenea. Escucho que mi padre entra y cierro los ojos con fuerza._

 _-¿Por qué jugabas con los perros Eurus?—Lo volteo a ver y me encojo de hombros._

 _-Abuela Lilith dijo que podría jugar con ellos, que no te enojarías. —Lo miro a los ojos.—Supongo que lo siento._

 _Mi padre suelta un bufido y niego con la cabeza, volviendo la mirada al fuego abrazador que se encierra en la chimenea, bailando como las olas del mar al pegar con las rocas. Tan bello y tan destructor como la vida misma._

 _Estiro la mano para tocarlo, y cuando creo que estoy a punto de tocarlo… La mano de mi padre me detienes._

 _-No Eurus, te puede lastimar. —Sin voltear a verlo me levanto y sigo mirando fijamente las llamas, doy media vuelta y veo dibujos de Axel en la mesita, tomo uno y lo lanzo al fuego sonriendo cuando este hace su trabajo y comienza a consumir el dibujo dejando solo cenizas negras a su paso._

—Eurus—Salgo de mi ensoñación cuando mi padre me llama, lo volteó a ver y él señala la cacerola donde hierve el agua—Se quema.

Miro por unos segundos como las burbujas salen a la superficie, antes de ir a apagarlo. Me acerco al estufa lentamente y apago el enchufe con la misma velocidad; veo el fuego desaparecer y no puedo evitar preguntarme si así de rápido lo apagaron años atrás, bueno la gran diferencia es que ese incendio casi consume toda una casa.

—¿Gustas té, padre?—Lo volteo a ver mientras sostengo la cacerola con un trapo seco.

—No, Eurus—Niega con la cabeza, su ceño se frunzo por mi actitud del día de hoy. La última vez que actué de esa forma, mi berrinche cobro la vida de inocentes.

—Bien.

Pero siendo honesta…. ¿A quién le importan los inocentes?—


	3. El juego comienza

Título: Eurus

Summary:La noche en la que nací llovió, había rayos por el cielo y el caer de los truenos se escuchaba hasta en los lugares más escondidos del mundo.

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Claire, los demás son inventados por algunas personas de grupos de rol.

Los dejo con la lectura.

 **Capítulo 2: El juego comienza.**

 _Acostada en el suelo mientras dibujo unas lindas lapidas, con el nombre de Lexy y Axel. Me levanto del suelo cuando escucho que abren la puerta; escondo los dibujos bajo el colchón y tomo mi libro sobre al arte de la guerra y hago como que lo leo._

 _-Eurus—Dice mi padre abriendo la puerta, alzo la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Noto un destello en sus ojos, nunca lo asocio a ninguna emoción. Ya que ninguna es real al cien por ciento._

 _-¿Sí?—Me levanto del suelo, coloco mis manos frente a mí con el libro en ella._

 _-Te he traído un pequeño regalo.—Saco una pequeña rosa negra por detrás de su espalda, la tomo sintiendo una extraña sensación.—Es una rosa mágica, nada la destruye… ni el fuego mismo.—Alzo la mirada mostrando algo así como sorpresa, un genuina sorpresa. Bajo la mirada de nuevo a la rosa, ni el fuego mismo la puede destruir._

Golpeo el muñeco con fuerza, puedo sentir mis puños crujir al contacto. Me alejo un poco y me quito la venda, mis nudillos sangran; suelto un suspiro y le doy una patada haciendo que la parte de la cabeza salga volando. Escucho el sonido estruendoso que hace al caer al piso, volteo a ver la pieza sonrió. Me acerco a ella y la levanto para tirarla en el cesto de la basura.

Salgo del cuarto de entrenamiento, he estado entrenando gran parte del día. Ayer toco correr durante casi medio día con las gotas frías de la lluvia caían sobre nuestros cuerpos, el que suceda un desastre natural nunca ha impedido mi entrenamiento.

Toco las paredes de la casa sintiendo la textura, lisa pero defectuosa; como el ser humano y los Nefilim; juego con uno de los cuadros, en el estoy yo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sostengo una espada de madera; es uno de mis primero entrenamiento tendría dos años de edad, ya caminaba y decía algunas palabras algunas con coherencias y otras no tanto.

Continuo la caminata a mi cuarto sin detenerme mucho, por el silencio de la casa deduzco que mi padre no está en la casa o el reformatorio como yo le digo. Lo único que se escucha en casa son los sonidos de algunos demonios que están en sus "calabozos", están mejor instalados que yo en esta mierda a la que me ha obligado llamar hogar durante 10 años, después del incidente de Hettfordshire.

Entro a mi cuarto y me siento en la cama, suelto un suspiro cerrando mis ojos. Aun puedo ver los perros como si apenas hubiera pasado ayer, corríamos por la playa como si nada nos importará, ellos se comportaban de otra manera, como si no fueran perros… si no personas, como unos niños jugando en la playa. Interactuaban como hermanos, y me hacían sentir una más del grupo. Con otro suspiro me levanto de la cama, camino hacia el tocador y abro mi caja musical, cierro los ojos disfrutando la música.

Réquiem del gran Mozart, muevo mis dedos como si estuviera tocando el piano.

En mi mente aparecen una a una las hermosas notas que forman la complicada melodía. Comienzo a girar por la habitación bailando un poco de ballet; giro justo cuando la parte del clímax está llegando, justo en esos tonos altos se escuchan risas en el pasillo, me acerco a la cajita y la apago; espero dos segundos antes de volver a escuchar las mismas risas, reconozco una de ellas… Mi adorado padre, la otra es de mujer. Salgo de mi cuarto con cuidado y veo a mi padre sosteniendo a una pelinegra de la cintura, alzo una ceja y cruzo mis brazos.

—Eurus… hip…. —Ruedo los ojos por la voz de mi padre, noto que sus parpados están caídos y las ojeras en su rostro me dicen que no ha dormido bien.—…Te…hip… doy… 100 dólares… —Alza el dinero y ruedo de nuevo los ojos, rasco mi frente.

—Bien, no termines la oración, ya sé que quieres. —Doy dos pasos hacia ellos y la chica me mira divertida—Tu nombre, eso es lo que tengo que adivinar… Bien comencemos—La miro de arriba abajo, minifalda… sentido de la moda, pero de lo más corriente.—Sentido de moda, moda de prostíbulo. Tu top es al menos, tres tallas más pequeño que lo que realmente eres… Tus pestañas postizas parecen haber salido de la cañería, esos dos detalles me pueden decir muchas cosas… Crianza, lugar de donde eres… Pero tu cabello justo con tus ojos son lo que te delatan—Me acerco más a ella.—Por la mirada de orgullo que tienes al estar junto a mi padre… eres avariciosa—Por su rostro cruza la sorpresa, voltea a ver a mi padre pidiendo ayuda—No lo hagas, Britney—Ella vuelvo su mirada hacia mi sorprendida—Eres de los ángeles, eso lo sé por tu cabello… la mayoría son rubias, pero una pelinegra es algo que les gustaría ver ahí… así que te tiñes. Eliminas posibles nombres, tienes entre 20 y 18 años; Britney estaba en la cima… así que muchas chicas de esa edad se llaman así—Mi padre suelta una carcajada y me tiende los 100 dólares.—Gracias, ahh y por cierto Britney… Yo no me acostaría con un hombre, que puede ser mi padre…—Abro mi puerta—Ya sabes lo que dice, difusión erectil—Cierro la puerta justo para escuchar a mi padre soltar una carcajada.

.

.

.

Como todos los días me levanto antes de que el despertador suene, me pongo unos jeans negros, un top del mismo tono y unas botas con tacón. Tomo un latigo y mi estela para salir en busca de mi padre, se siente una calma tan grande… mi padre no está.

Me acerco a la sala, un papel color hueso descansa en la mesita de noche, lo tomo sin sorpresa.

 **Eurus, salí a hacer unas cosas. Vuelvo en unas horas.**

 **Tu padre, Sebastian Morgenstern.**

Ruedo los ojos, dejo la nota y me siento cansada en el sillón. Esto es una vil broma.

Bueno hay que ver el lado positivo de todo esto, puedo salir y ver lugares que siempre los veo con mi padre o… Puedo ir a Idris, que por alguna extraña razón no me deja ir.

—"De Tin Marín, de Do Pingüe… Cúcara Mácara títere fue… yo no fui, fue Teté… pegale, pégale, que ella fue"—Juego con mis manos y las muevo de una lado a otro—El juego a hablado, tomo las llaves del departamento y camino hacia la salida.

Idris, es fácil llegar hasta allá.

—


End file.
